


Jango Fett Rights a Wrong

by KaijuSplotch



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: At least this fic, Brainwashed Jango Fett? slightly?, Gen, I fix this, Jango Fett Right's a Wrong, Jango Fett and his 3M Sons, Nala Se can suck a dick, Seriously Jango gets a bad rap, This is not beta-ed, no beta: we die like Palpatnie at Fox's hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuSplotch/pseuds/KaijuSplotch
Summary: They were human, they were his family; his sons; his responsibility. He has to right the wrong.AKA: Jango Fett and His 3M Sons
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett & the Clones
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. The First Step to Righting a Wrong is Admitting You Made a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is COMPLETELY inspired by Tumblr chaos. Like how Obi-Wan would have completely ignored Jango being the one to attempt to kill Pademe if his apartment wasn't ABOSLUTELY pristine with one singular 12 year old child.
> 
> I'll try and find that post.
> 
> Tags will be updated as will any additional ships/categories. This is totally a crapshoot chaos but also...fuck BIG family.

Jango made a grave mistake. He wasn't so prideful that he couldn't admit that. He had thought; had been told by Nala Se; that the clones for the project were nothing more than organic droids. The laughter of his son proved otherwise. 

“Buir!” Boba’s voice rang out from a hallway as Jango crept closer. 

“No, no that’s Alpha-17, vod’ika,” a cadet said with a soft laugh. 

“I’ll take it as a compliment. Come on, let’s find your Buir, Boba.” Alpha-17’s voice was soft, a near perfect replica of Jango’s own when speaking to his son. 

“There’s no way we can plan a little longer?” 

“No, Kote, Prime will be worried about his ad’ika.” 

Jango’s heart was clenching and his stomach dropped. 

He made a horrible mistake. They were human, they were his family; his sons; his responsibility. Jango Fett would not let this stand any longer. He met Alpha-17 and the cadet; he recognised them immediately as Kote; as he turned the corner. Boba was in the Alpha’s arms, smiling and giggling. 

“Buir! Look! It’s Buir!” Boba was beaming and pointing to the Alpha. 

Jango smiled, his heart full of adoration for his son; before he glanced at Alpha-17. The man’s face was impassable, blank and a perfect mask, even at 19. Kote was having a harder time hiding his emotions; fighting a smile that was brought on by Boba. 

/Sithspit...they’re the same AGE,/ Jango thought as he took the five year old, looking to Kote. He looked ten, but he had been decanted at four years old; the same age as Boba. 

“Thank you,” he said softly before looking up at the other. “I...I’ve realized I’ve made a colossal mistake.” 

“I don’t understand, sir.” Alpha-17 furrowed his brows only slightly. It pissed Jango off, that he was the cause of the mask, and that the man hid because of what Jango had ordered. 

“Stop. I know they lied to me. You’re not some organic droid. I heard you and Kote talking to Boba.” Jango looked at the two as he cradled Boba to his chest. “I made a mistake and now...I need to correct it.” 

Kote’s eyes were wide, a tremor visible on his bottom lip. 

“Does-does that mean we’re getting deco-” 

“No.” Jango said firmly as kneeled and pulled the boy into his arms. “No, I will never let that happen again.” 

“Cody is my vod, Buir?” Boba asked with a grin as he held onto Kote as well. 

“Yes. yes, Kote is your vod.” Jango smiled, glancing up at Alpha; his eyes wide in shock. “You are all my ad, and it’s time I started making things right.” 

“I...of course. I, what do we need to do?” Alpha finally let the mask drop and Jango let Kote take Boba, since his son was far too interested in clinging to his brother than father for now. 

“First, I need to speak with Nala Se,” Jango said, standing and sneering into the wall. “Everything needs to stop and the littles need to be cared for. Then I need to find a ship to get you all off Kamino. But...I don't want to move infants, it’ll put more stress on them.” 

“Hold on, Prime,” Alpha said raising a hand. “We can take care of our own. The other alpha’s and I have been looking after littles.” He motioned down to Kote who was happily letting Boba hug onto him. “And the cadets could do well with some bonding time. We can teach them what we need.” 

“Jango. It’s Jango,” Fett corrected without malice. “It still isn’t right to move them when they’ll need to be cared for. The other thing that needs to be done, is correcting the age acceleration. I don’t want to wait but, it may be best to lessen the stress on raising a few hundred toddlers.” Jango smiled looking at Boba and Kote. “I already had my hands full with this one.” 

“Then we’ll take it one step at a time, Jango.” Alpha put his hand on Jango’s shoulder and smiled. 

Jango nodded in return and exhaled. “One step at a time. I’m going to make this right.” 

Nala Se looked up with barely contained disinterest from her work as Jango walked into her lab in his full kit. It wasn’t that unseen, after all if he was leaving for a mission he would be kitted up; but he usually wouldn’t have his buy’ce on or have loaded blasters with no safety clips on in their holsters. 

“Fett, can I help you?” 

“You can start by stopping all ‘production’ of clones. Then, you can tell me what you’ve done to my sons.” 

“We have done nothing to your son as agreed. He is a perfect genetic match to yourself.” Nala Se had the gall to look unperturbed. “As for the production, you have no control over that.” 

Jango drew his blaster and pointed it at her head. “I’m their Father. I’m talking about ALL of my sons! You lied to me. These boys are not some organic flesh droids, they have souls, they are human!” 

“A soul is not a scientifically proven fact, and they are human by genetic design.” The Kaminoan looked at the blaster for a brief moment before looking back to Jango. 

“I’ll kill you and get the answers from somewhere else then, bitch.” 

“Wait!” Another scientist, a younger Kaminoan female walked over. “Wait please. There’s no need for bloodshed.” 

Jango turned his head only slightly to look at the other, keeping his blaster leveled at Nala Se. “I’m listening.” 

“Nala Se is wrong, wholly and completely, in what she has done. Her detachment from the process of raising and caring for the clones has left her...clinical.” 

“Seta, you best choose your next words wisely.” 

Jango snarled. “Shut up, Nala. I have no qualms with killing demagolka. Although maybe I should leave that to the ones who wronged.” 

“Please, Mister Fett.” Seta pleaded, bowing her head. “Stay your judgement until myself and the others can leave?” 

“Continue what you were saying, Seta.” Jango said, softly and kindly. 

“Of course. She is the one who insisted upon mental discipline and training. The lack of touch for the littles, the...decommissioning of any individual not fitting the preferred outlook after the Alpha class. Her methodologies are abhorrent to everyone not in her personal class. I have argued with her and her decisions of decommissioning individuals with non-life threatening mutations or non-desirable abnormalities.” 

“And to think, you are my sister.” Nala Se snarled. 

“Your sister has done the right thing. I’ll give you a choice, Nala. You and those who agree with your methodologies can leave and go to another city and I never see you again here, or I let your underlings go, and have 99 and the Alpha and Null class take their rightful vengeance.” 

“You dare…” 

“He is giving you a chance to not have your genes erased from the pool.” Seta Se said, lifting her head proudly. “I have to agree with him. It is your choice to make.” 

Jango let the satisfaction of seeing Nala Se’s usually calm and detached face twist into barely contained rage as she stood and left. He tapped on his comm. 

“She and her ilk are leaving. If you see them back you have my encouragement to kill them in any way you deem necessary.” 

“Yessir, BuirI,” Fordo said with a tone that Jango knew was the same one Jango had on various missions when he got to exact justice. 

“What would you have us do, Mister Fett?” Seta asked, her hands folded politely over her middle. 

“Any and all viable clones; ones that don’t have life threatening mutations; are to be cared for and given all medical treatment needed to ensure the best life possible. I want current Clones with abnormalities given medical treatment to correct or ensure a long healthy life. All cloning is to stop. I have to talk to the trainers next to stop any advanced combat training. Also..” Jango put the blaster away and pulled his buy’ce off, looking at Seta. “Is there any way to reverse the accelerated aging? For the littles especially. Standard ages five and up, they deserve to grow up as children; not tools. Any new clones as soon as they’re decanted, I want them to age normally.” 

Seta smiled and nodded. “Of course. We will begin treatments immediately.” The younger Kaminoan scientist paused, her smile turning soft. “I’m glad that...you came to your senses. It was breaking the hearts of quite a few of your trainers and many of the caretakers to see these children this way.” 

“I’m just sorry it’s taken me more than eight years, but it’s a start.” Jango smiled, and saw the other Kaminoans in the office turn and begin to issue new orders.


	2. The Second Step Is to Find Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango speaks with the _Cuy’val Dar_ , tries to be a good parent while going grey early, and has an unfortunate visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I AM working on Wings Over Coruscant! It's just taking me a little time to navigate the story since I just am saying "fuck it" with plotting on that one!
> 
> YES there's going to be some Codywan! you can pry that from my cold dead hands. it's sweet. This time with more Shovel Talk on the Horizon!

Jango was NOT looking forward to meeting with the trainers. He was sure that most of them would demand more payment, or call him a liar for going back on his words and agreement. He made enough; he would pay them all their agreed upon price, he just hoped they wouldn’t hurt any of his sons.  


They met in one of the training rooms, one hundred _Cuy’val Dar_ and Jango. He quickly checked his comm, seeing that Alpha; the man hadn’t taken a name yet even though Jango suggested dozens; had sent an image of Boba and Kote playing with some paint in his room.  


/Sorry for the mess. They wanted to paint and I can’t say no./ Alpha’s face took up the lower corner of the image, looking tired but full of adoration.  


Jango knew they were safe.  


“Jango, what’s with the meeting?” Kal Skirata asked, arms crossed over his chest. Behind him were the six ‘Nulls’, as the Kaminoans called them, Jango had not yet learned and committed their names to his memory. Two looked tired, no doubt they had just finished their gene therapy; aging properly now and barely twenty years old.  


“The project is being shut down,” Jango said firmly, pulling his eyes away from the six young men and looking to the trainers.  


“By who?” Dred asked with a sneer.  


“Me. I’m ending it. They lied to me. I’ve made a mistake and I’m making it right. Your contracts are fulfilled as far as I’m concerned. I’ve got your pay and you can leave.” Jango heard several voices growling; but a few whispers sounded panicked; especially from where Kal was.  


“You’ve got some balls if you think I'm leaving my boys; Jango. Especially to those Kaminii bastards.” Kal’s voice was sharp and there were several agreeing voices with him.  


“Pft, you can stay with the flesh-droids if you want, give me my money. I’ve had my fun with them.” Dred walked forward and Jango had to resist the urge to punch him in the face.  


“Speak about them like that again and I’ll toss you overboard,” Jango hissed, glaring at Dred and gripping his blaster on his hip.  


“Fett’s gone soft. You got what you wanted out of it, you got your ad, what do you care about the rest of them?”  


“Because they are not droids. They are NOT something to be thrown away to a War that may or may not come,” Fett snarled getting into Dred’s face, glaring daggers. “I’m making my mistake right. Take your money and leave. If I see you back here again, I’ll kill you.” Jango pushed the credit chip into Dred’s hand and stared him down.  


“You’ll have to go through me to even get back here,” Kal shouted, glaring as the other Mandalorian left. “And you’ll have to pry my shebs off this planet before I leave any of these boys.”  


Jango sighed and looked to Kal, furrowing his brows. “If you want to stay, you can stay.” he said looking at Kal and the six clones who were now tightly packed around him. “But the training changes drastically. No more simulations for war. They get raised properly. Like foundlings should be.”  


“Foundlings? You’re...you mean we-”  


“Easy, Ordo,” Kal said, putting a hand on the clone’s shoulder, pulling him close to his side.  


“Yes. I’m sorry it took me so long. All of your brothers are getting gene therapy to reverse the accelerated aging.” Jango took a deep breath. “You have every right to be angry and hate me. You’re free to go wherever you want. I’ll ensure that you have ships and credits to do whatever you want with your lives, but I want you to know that You are welcome to stay here to help watch over your brothers if you want. I’m going to be finding a way to get everyone off Kamino, find someplace for everyone.” Jango felt overwhelmed and stared up at the ceiling. Nearly three million souls were his responsibility. Three million children he had fathered under a lie.  


“Jango,” Kal walked up and put his hand on Jango’s shoulder as he spoke. “Jango it’s okay.”  


Jango stared at the older man’s face, ignoring the movement of the dozens of other _Cuy’val Dar_ as they left. There were more that were coming over to him. The ones he had seen care for the Alphas as if they were their own. The good ones. “I failed them.”  


“No, no you were working under bad intel, Jango.” Kal smiled gently and pulled him into a hug. “They lied to you, you’re making it right that’s what matters.”  


Jango just swallowed down the fear and hugged back, feeling other arms wrap around him. He let himself just be a 31 year old father, being reassured by people who were becoming family.  


  


Six years was a long time for many clones to wait for their gene therapy, but there were several squads who were determined to wait until the very last moment, until they hit 18, to have their therapy. Jango didn’t know what to do with them; they made his heart ache in a good way.  


The trouble they got into with Boba? That was enough to make his hair go grey early along with the stress of coordinating enough ships for all of his sons to get off Kamino.  


“BOBA! FIVES! What did I say about using airsofts in the apartment?”  


“Not to?” Fives had the gall to look innocent with a wide grin. Not that Boba was any better. Jango had to make a note not to let the 16 year old help Boba with his school work again.  


“UUGH…!” Jango grabbed his hair and took a deep breath to keep his temper in check.  


“Is this a bad time, Mr. Fett?” Seta asked, tilting her head.  


Jango turned around; hair a mess, shirt wrinkled and stained with grease from trying to work on the Slave-1 and other ships to secure at least a few fighters for the transports; to see the Kaminoan standing at his door with a red haired man in warm earth-tone robes.  


“Well, at least dinner isn’t burning,” Jango grumbled. “What can I do for you?”  


“This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He has some questions about the project and I felt it would be best for him to talk to you.”  


“A Jedi?” Jango’s heart sank and he barely smacked the foam dart that nearly hit his head. Had the war started? Were they going to take his sons?  


“Yes, ah. I’m sorry I know you said this project was no longer feasible but I have some questions about it and ah,” Kenobi was staring over Jango’s shoulder with a sudden furrowed brow. “I would duck.”  


“Wha-!” Jango’s eyes went wide when he felt a foam ball hit him in the back of the head. He growled and turned around slowly, spotting Boba and Fives hiding behind a table.  


“He did it.” they said in unison pointing to each other.  


“Cody, please come and pick up your brothers before I throw them off the platform.” Jango said into the comm he pulled out of his pocket.  


“On my way, _buir_.”  


“I can come back in a little while.” Kenobi was holding back a chuckle, covering his mouth to hide it.  


“No, no it’s fine. These are my sons Fives and Boba,” Jango looked at Kenobi, glancing back over at two of his sons. “Pick up what you can before Cody gets here. If you want to shoot things go to the firing range. I’m sure Rex and Fordo would enjoy the company.”  


“Yes _buir_.”  


“I’m sorry for the mess, and my sons. Please, come in.” Jango waved his arm and nodded to Seta. “Thank you, Seta. Please let me know if you have any information on 99s physical therapy?”  


“I will.”  


Jango sighed and walked with Kenobi to the small living room; grumbling as Fives and Boba quickly began to pick up the myriad of armor pieces and toys around them. “Having over three million sons to care for is...stressful. Please, have a seat,” He motioned to the free couch and rubbed his face. “I can put on some tea…?”  


“That would be wonderful thank you. If it makes you feel better, this is quite similar to the cresh back at the Jedi Temple; so I am used to such chaos.”  


Jango quickly went to start the kettle, smiling. “Well, that makes me feel marginally better. I wasn’t expecting anyone to come, if we’re being honest.” He carefully kicked some toys that Boba had abandoned into a corner and sighed. “I’m sorry that you came all this way for nothing.”  


“It isn’t the project that originally brought me to Kamino,” Kenobi said just as the door to the apartment opened.  


“Fives, Boba!” Cody called walking in.  


Jango spotted Cody staring at their visitor for a long moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind, warning klaxons were going off at that stare. No. No he did NOT want to have The Talk with Cody. Especially with a _Jetii_ of ALL people.  


“Hello there,” Kenobi said with a gentle smile.  


Jango flicked his eyes from Cody to Kenobi and wanted to scream. “Cody, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kenobi, this is my son Cody. There will probably be a lot of introductions, to be honest.” He would keep his cool; he would not become a mother Tooka in front of the Jedi.  


“A pleasure,” Kenobi smiled as he stood to shake Cody’s hand as he came over.  


“Pleasure’s mine.” Cody shared a long look; Jango did NOT have a mild heart attack at it. No. He did not.  


“Okay! Cleaned up! Let's go, Cody!” Boba bolted for his closest brother, Jango quickly grabbing him by the back of his tunic.  


“Hey,” Jango said looking at him firmly before pressing their foreheads together. “Be safe. Listen to your _ori’vod_.”  


“Yes _Buir…_ ” Boba smiled and grabbed Cody’s hand. “C’mon!”  


Jango reached over and grabbed Fives as well, pressing their foreheads together. “Fives…”  


“Don’t be stupid?”  


“Don’t hurt yourself.” Jango smacked him upside the head and pushed him out after his brothers.  


“You care quite a lot for them.”  


He watched the trio leave and sighed before turning to the Jedi. “Every single one of them. They’re my sons.” Jango poured two cups of tea and offered Kenobi one cup, setting a small tub of sugar and cream on the coffee table.  


“If you could tell me about the project you were hired to do? Seta was able to tell me some things, but she was wary to tell me more without your input.” Kenobi sat back as he carefully stirred the tea.  


Jango frowned and put sugar into his own. “I was chosen by someone going by the name of Tyrannus to be the template for a cloning project. I was told by the then project leader that they had been commissioned to produce over three million clones to be ready for a war.” Jango leaned back and ran his thumb over the small chip on the edge of the cup.  


“Tyrannus?” There was a sharp ring to Kenobi’s voice and he furrowed his brow.  


“I take it you know him?” he asked, leaning back and studying his guest.  


Kenobi’s eyes were wide and there was a minor shake, almost enough to be dismissed by someone who hadn’t lived a life Jango had, as he set his tea down. “I’m afraid I do.” he frowned. “He is a Sith Lord, one that the council has been hunting…” There was a tone of bitterness to Kenobi’s voice. “The Sith are the Jedi’s sworn enemy, and the enemy of all life.”  


“Then why have me as a template to build an army to fight for the Republic and the Jedi?” Jango asked, eyes narrow. “Especially since I don’t exactly have a great history with the Jedi.”  


Kenobi looked up at him, looking for all the galaxy like a child. Just how old was this jetii? “I don’t know. But I do know that the actions of the Jedi on Mandalore were…” he sighed. “It should not have happened.”  


A tense silence passed between them and Jango sighed slightly. “I have more pressing things to worry about than old wounds. I have to live for my sons and getting into a war with the _Jetiise_ will only leave more dead.”  


“I can only extend the most sincere apologies, Mr. Fett.” Kenobi then stood and bowed low to him. “If there is anything I can do to repair the rifts, please don’t hesitate to ask. I do, though, have a question for you that is the real reason why I have come to Kamino.”  


Jango already had an idea; especially if the Jedi was so earnest in helping. He would put that aside for now. “What is it?”  


“A senator was targeted for assassination. We, myself and my padawan learner, were able to stop the assassin but they were killed with this.” Kenobi pulled out a dart and handed it to Jango.  


Immediately he recognized its design. Kaminoan, but not one that Jango knew personally. He rolled the dart in his fingers and frowned. “It’s Kaminoan, but I've been planet-side for close to a month. Although I can’t say it’s what I wouldn't have done if I had been contracted and I subbed it out. There are other cities subsurface and other Mandalorians that I hired. Some left, some haven’t.” Jango handed the dart back and sipped his tea. “I can’t guarantee you’ll get any answers. We’re bounty hunters, we don’t get our prices if we have loose lips.”  


“I understand.” Kenobi leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “I simply wished to get answers. Thank you, though.”  


Jango nodded and relaxed as he observed his guest. “Do you think this war will ever happen?” he asked after a long moment, glancing down into his tea as the leaves settled down in the bottom of the cup. There was a strange pattern, like a phoenix; it’s wings open above a long neck, a starburst in the feathers. Or maybe like a lighthouse or a beacon tower.  


“I don’t know, but I fear that Master Sifo-Dyas had the gift of foresight that was far more accurate than any other Jedi of his or my time.” Kenobi seemed distracted by his own teacup before putting it down.  


“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Jango leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. “I need help finding a safe place for my sons. I don’t have the credits to move them or hire a transport. Unfortunately my ending of the project means that they removed the majority of my personal pay for the agreement.” Jango looked up at the Jedi, his heart clenching slightly. He was putting himself in a vulnerable position with a group of people who were responsible for the death of his family years ago. He had to trust this young man.  


Kenobi looked up at him; his eyes intense before he nodded. “Of course. I can reach out to the Council, and procure transport. Or if you are not comfortable with direct involvement of the Jedi Council, I could see about some personal contacts of mine who would be willing to find not only transport but also a location for you and your family.” Kenobi’s smile was hopeful and it sat well with Jango.  


“I’m willing to see if your Order has any ideas as to a location for us. There are some of the trainers here, the few that stayed, who have…” Jango smiled. “Adopted some of the clones as their own. They may find their own way but, I don’t want to flood a planet that’s already inhabited.”  


“I’m more than happy to do what I can.” Kenobi smiled and moved to stand. “Here’s my personal comm number should you need anything.” He pulled out a small communicator and activated it’s transmission number.  


Jango stood and took his own out to register the number. “There...is one person I can think of that may be someone of interest on your dart.” He watched Kenobi’s eyes widen and he smiled just a bit. “His name is Dred. He was one of the Mandalorians I chose to help train my boys before I realized how wrong I was. He’s cruel, needlessly. Harmed some of my sons by making them fight each other for his own pleasure. I’ll never understand how Cody forgave me for letting that happen…” Jango frowned, his memories of a young Cody getting bacta patches and stitches for the scar that wrapped around his left eye.  


“Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.” Kenobi smiled and Jango nodded, leading him back to the door of his apartment.  


After the Jedi left, he moved to clean up the cups. He glanced down into the Jedi’s cup, he took a moment to examine the pattern of the tea leaves. He had never been one to take much stock in the old fortune telling; but when he saw the way the leaves and slight stems seem to spell out a word, he wondered if fate was tormenting him.  


He washed away the _Kote_ message in the bottom and prayed to the gods that he was just losing his mind raising his sons.


End file.
